Una pregunta por hacer
by xnomina
Summary: Post My Struggle II. En esta corta historia veremos un Mulder en rol de padre, una Scully enfrentando nuevos retos en su carrera y un William lleno de preguntas sobre sus padres y su relación.
1. Chapter 1

****_NOTA: este Fan Fic, está relacionado con los sentimientos de la siguiente canción:_****

 ** ** _Coldplay - The Scientist - El científico_****

 _Me he acercado ( come up) a ti,_  
 _a decirte que lo siento,_  
 _no sabes lo encantadora que eres._

 _Tenía que encontrarte,_  
 _decirte que te necesito,_  
 _decirte que te separé de los demás (que te considero más)_

 _Cuéntame tus secretos,_  
 _y hazme tus preguntas,_  
 _oh, volvamos al principio._

 _Corriendo en círculos,_  
 _levantando las colas (como los perros)_  
 _de cabeza, ( head on) alejados de cualquier ciencia (de la razón)_

 _Nadie dijo que fuera fácil,_  
 _es tan penoso para nosotros separarse,_  
 _nadie dijo que fuera fácil,_  
 _nadie nunca dijo que sería así de difícil,_  
 _oh, llévame de nuevo al principio._

 _Solo estaba suponiendo_  
 _números y las cifras,_  
 _desmontando ( pull apart) los rompecabezas._

 _Las preguntas de ciencia,_  
 _de ciencia y de progreso,_  
 _no hablan tan alto como mi corazón._

 _Dime que me quieres,_  
 _vuelve y róndame (como un fantasma)_  
 _oh, y corro hacia el principio._

 _Corriendo en círculos,_  
 _persiguiendo nuestras colas (como los perros),_  
 _volviendo de nuevo a donde estábamos._

 _Nadie dijo que fuera fácil,_  
 _es tan penoso para nosotros separarse,_  
 _nadie dijo que fuera fácil,_  
 _nadie nunca dijo que sería tan difícil,_  
 _estoy volviendo al principio_

Una pregunta por hacer

 **Escena 1:**

A Mulder le pareció increíble que William nunca hubiera jugado billar pool, así que decidió enseñarle. El primer juego el joven se quedó mirándolo atentamente, observando cada movimiento y atendiendo cada instrucción como si estuviera recibiendo una clase. Mulder había descubierto que su rol de padre era algo muy gratificante, le encantaba ver a William escuchándolo y tomando nota mental de cada cosa.

Era difícil encontrar algo que el chico no supiera hacer, o en lo que no fuera bueno, pues entre clases e instructores sabía de todo un poco. Había tenido algunos intentos fallidos con Basquetbol, Béisbol y Ajedrez, pues habían terminado en vergonzosas derrotas que no le permitían sentirse como un padre modelo y que terminaban lastimando su ego. Pero ya que William nunca había jugado billar pool, por fin podría enseñarle algo, y no terminar en una humillante paliza deportiva. Mulder celebraba cada vez que una bola entraba, y William observaba. Entre jugada y jugada preguntaba cosas personales, pues eso parecía interesarle más que el mismo juego mismo.

"Hace mucho tiempo que están separados?" preguntaba William. A Mulder le incomodaban mucho las preguntas sobre su relación, y más porque sabía que era imposible mentirle y era algo de lo que no solía hablar con nadie.

"Sí cerca de 9 años…" contestó sin más detalles.

"¿Por qué nunca se casaron?" contra preguntó William. Lo que tomó totalmente fuera de base a Mulder que apretó los labios antes de tratar de responder.

"No sé tal vez nunca encontré el momento indicado para proponérselo"…. Contestó no muy seguro.

"Tenías miedo a que te rechazara cierto, siempre has sentido que no la mereces. ¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar.

"El que estudió Psicología fui yo….a qué viene este interrogatorio" respondió Mulder tratando de poner un punto final a sus preguntas.

"No sé, es solo que me genera curiosidad, es solo que estos años me he preguntado muchas cosas y ustedes son muy diferentes a otras personas que conozco. Bueno igual no soy el único con padres divorciados, aunque es raro pues técnicamente no lo están, pues nunca estuvieron casados y ahora trabajan juntos… cómo los puedo definir entonces…?"

Mulder respondió solo un gesto de "no tengo idea", luego disparó el último tiro y dijo "Gané" y celebró con un pequeño baile.

"Y ahora cual es el plan?" preguntó William.

"Jugamos la revancha, pero esta vez rompes tú" dijo Mulder, mientras organizaba las bolas dentro del triángulo para comenzar un juego nuevo.

"Me refería a ti y a mi madre, cuál es tu plan, van seguir siendo "compañeros" y seguir así?" preguntó William lanzando un dardo directo a Mulder, quien titubeo…

"No sé, creo que sí, eso es lo que ella quiere supongo" contestó.

"Yo no creo" dijo el joven mientras daba vueltas a la mesa y se inclinaba para mirar los ángulos. Mulder lo miraba extrañado pues además parecía medir la mesa contando como si hiciera caminar un gusanito con el pulgar y el dedo meñique. Mientras lo observaba no sabía que responder.

"Entonces qué quiere ella?" contrapreguntó Mulder.

"No te voy a decir lo que piensa mi madre. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú". Respondió William

"Supongo que algún día tendré que preguntárselo.." respondió Mulder como en tono de pregunta.

William lanzó su primer disparo y de una entraron todas las bolas en las troneras, menos la número 8. Mulder se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto algo así…

"Era cuestión de física" dijo William, y luego respondió a la última pregunta de Mulder "sí, pero no te queda mucho tiempo", y le hizo un gesto de "vamos".

Juntos salieron del salón y Mulder quedó como pensativo.

Escena 2:

Mulder estaba en su escritorio, parecía estar estudiando algún caso en su computador, pero realmente estaba pensando en su conversación con William. Pensaba como este joven tenía un talento increíble para escudriñar en lo más profundo del alma, era como un terapista experto en miniatura, había heredado su talento para analizar a las personas pero al sumarle su capacidad de leer la mente, era completamente sorprendente. " A qué se referiría con que no me queda mucho tiempo?", pensaba.

Scully entró a la oficina y saludó "Buenos días, cada vez es más difícil conseguir lugar en el estacionamiento.." mientras se sentaba. Mulder la interrumpió señalándole un costoso arreglo floral que estaba en el escritorio "Hoy fue el turno de las orquídeas, puedes agradecerle a Ted O´Malley por la extinción de algún bosque tropical" dijo.

Desde que había sido rescatada y estaba trabajando, Ted O´Malley enviaba un arreglo de flores diario, en señal de su agradecimiento por la creación de la vacuna que le había salvado la vida, entre otras intenciones. Scully se acercó sin decir nada, leyó la tarjeta y miró las flores, pero parecía indiferente.

"Pensé que hoy también ibas a trabajar en el hospital, no te esperaba por acá" completó Mulder.

"Hoy vine porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, iré al hospital más tarde. Cómo va todo por acá" preguntó Scully rompiendo el hielo, ya que las flores parecían poner siempre de mal humor a Mulder, y por esa misma razón ella no le había pedido a O´Malley que las enviará a su casa, aunque a veces no podía llevárselas y terminaban por dañarse allí en el escritorio de Mulder, ella disfrutaba mucho en silencio el hecho de dañarle el día con ese detalle.

Mulder respondió mostrando la enorme fila de expediente en su puesto. "Nunca habíamos tenido tanta demanda, menos mal ya contamos con agentes a nuestro cargo. Yo también quería hablar contigo, pero en un lugar más cálido, no sé qué te parezca tomar una copa esta noche?" preguntó Mulder en un tono más conciliador a lo que Scully hizo una cara de duda, como si tuviera otro compromiso "a menos que ya tengas un compromiso?" preguntó Mulder, disimulando un poco los celos. "No… claro qué puedo, iré a solucionar algunas cosas pendientes, vengo alrededor de las 7 entonces" dijo y se salió de la oficina, Mulder la vio alejarse pero luego volvió y se llevó las flores con una sonrisita picara, Mulder inmediatamente se molestó de nuevo y trató de disimular, lanzando un papel a la basura desde su escritorio.

Escena 3:

Mulder esperaba en una mesita en el bar de siempre, en el que desde hace tanto años solían tomar una cerveza después del trabajo, el mimo donde habían vivido tantos recuerdos juntos. Miraba el reloj, se notaba que Scully estaba demorada. Scully entró y varios agentes se acercaban a saludarla y felicitarla por su labor. Mulder se puso de pie para que lo viera, ella devolvió los saludos de cortesía y se acercó para sentarse.

"Veo que pasaste de la agente más odiada a la más admirada" dijo Mulder en tono sarcástico.

"Solo he estado haciendo mi trabajo, lo que sé hacer" dijo Scully un poco ruborizada. "Gracias por la invitación, me hacía falta un trago, el trabajo ha estado muy duro en el hospital, es muy difícil investigar en medio de tanto caos" dijo Scully con una sonrisa. "Bueno pero no quiero aburrirte con cosas de trabajo, qué querías decirme" preguntó.

Mulder balbuceo un poco "mmm Mejor dime tú primero la razón de tu visitita esta mañana". Scully bajo la mirada, se le notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo lo que tenía que decir. "Me invitaron a hacer parte de una comisión científica internacional para combatir el ataque, tengo que trasladarme a Estocolmo de inmediato, quiero pedirte que cuides de William.." dijo Scully con los ojos húmedos, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Mulder la interrumpió con un "Cuándo tienes que irte?". "Mi vuelo salió en la tarde, pedí pasarlo para mañana para pasar la velada contigo" respondió Scully. "¿Pensabas irte así sin avisarme?" dijo Mulder notablemente molesto. "No, de hecho fui a buscarte temprano, entiende que por seguridad están organizando todo tan rápido, yo no había podido antes…es un tema de vital importancia, más allá de la seguridad de Estado, creí que me entenderías" dijo Scully pasando a un tono de casi súplica. Mulder notablemente alterado trató de ponerse de pie para irse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo volver a sentar. "Munder nunca que iría sin despedirme, acá estoy para hablar contigo, pero no puedo ser egoísta ahora, no se trata de mí, ni de mi felicidad, se trata de la humanidad entera, y esta nueva misión que se me ha encomendado. Tenemos que estar preparados para los próximos ataques, tenemos que desarrollar posibles antídotos a múltiples tipos de propagación, estamos en guerra biológica, peor aún, genética, es una carrera contra el tiempo", decía Scully dando sus argumentos, mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo, Mulder estaba muy serio y se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, era su forma de contener su frustración. "Qué soy yo para ti ahora Scully" se limitó a preguntar. "Sabes que tú y William son las personas más importantes en mi vida" respondió ella acercando el rostro de él con sus manos para verlo a los ojos. "Sí, sé eso, pero qué soy YO para ti, qué sientes por mí ahora" preguntó un muy molesto Mulder. Scully no sabía qué decir, no era una respuesta que tuviera preparada. A Mulder le pareció eterno el tiempo que ella estaba tomando para encontrar las palabras, así que en un gesto casi brusco, la besó como tratando de arrancarle a sus labios las palabras que no le salían con la voz.

Ese beso que comenzó un poco violento y agresivo, se transformó en uno dulce pero apasionado. Se les había olvidado que estaban en un lugar rodeado de colegas, se les había olvidado el mundo, solo se dejaron llevar por el más dulce de los besos para suplir todas esas palabras que no lograban organizar.

De pronto se escuchó un grito "Cuidado! Arma" y se oyó un disparo, ellos se lanzaron al piso, debajo de la mesa en reacción inmediata e inconsciente. Luego sonaron varios disparos.

Mulder alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de negro herido, varios agentes habían reaccionado y uno lo había neutralizado por completo. Luego volvió a mirar a Scully y notó que estaba sangrando efusivamente, sintió pánico y comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Escena 4:

Scully estaba en cuidados intensivos, se notaba que estaba en coma y Mulder permanecía a su lado en una silla, miraba el anillo de compromiso que nunca alcanzó a entregarle, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y guardó el anillo.

Era Skinner quien venía muy preocupado "Vine a penas supe. Cómo está", "estable pero en condición crítica, perdió mucha sangre, el tirador iba a matar" dijo Mulder notablemente afligido.

"Ella es muy fuerte, sé que lo logrará" dijo Skinner tratando de dar consuelo.

"Si tan solo lo hubiera visto, si hubiera alcanzado a detenerlo… si no fuera por mí culpa ella no estaría allí, ella estaría a esta ahora a salvo" dijo Mulder muy afligido.

"No tenía como evitarlo, no tenía como saberlo" dijo Skinner consiente de que Mulder estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

En ese momento llegó William corriendo. "Qué haces acá? Te dije que no era seguro, te expones a mucho peligro" le dijo Mulder a William tomándolo por lo hombros, realmente preocupado. "Te ayudé a ti, le puedo ayudar a ella" dijo William decidido.

"Reforzaré la seguridad" dijo Skinner tomando su teléfono y retirándose mientras hacía gestos a uno de los agentes que esperaban afuera de la habitación para que estuviera atento.

William se acercó a Scully y le tomó la mano. "Está luchando, pero está muy débil", dijo William preocupado.

"Si supiera que viniste arriesgando tu seguridad, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado, se molestaría contigo" le dijo Mulder.

"Yo sé, pero no me importa, vengo para ayudarla, tal vez otra donación no sé… lo se necesite? Dijo William a Mulder quien lo miró como encontrando una luz de esperanza.

Escena 5:

Mulder y William venían caminando por el corredor del hospital, traían un café y unas bebidas en la mano. "A esto te referías cuando dijiste que me quedaba poco tiempo?" preguntó Mulder a William.

"No, no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Sabía que le habían hecho la propuesta de trabajo, ella no quería irse lo estaba dudando mucho, pensé que tú podrías convencerla de quedarse. Creo que no fue buena idea", dijo William un poco triste.

Vieron que unas enfermeras corrían hacia la habitación de Scully, así que salieron corriendo detrás. La máquina de signos vitales estaba emitiendo una señal de alerta. "preparen", gritó el médico. Las enfermeras comenzaron a alistar todo.

Mulder la tomó de la mano como tratando de que ella no se fuera. William en medio de la desesperación puso sus dos manos en un pecho y le dijo "Aguanta!" y se pudo ver una energía pasar, como en Absalom*. Scully abrió los ojos y trató de tomar aire como si acara de salir del agua.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Mulder.

"No lo sé" dijo William muy confundido.

Ambos sonrieron aliviados, las enfermeras comenzaron a aplicar un medicamente en su suero para estabilizarla y a tomar sus signos vitales, todo indicaba que lo peor ya había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una pregunta por hacer capítulo 2**

Escena 1:

Mulder y William estaban comiendo algo en la cafetería del hospital, pues luego que Scully despertó el médico decidió sedarla para evitarle el dolor y que pudiera descansar y recuperarse mejor.

"¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?" volvió a preguntar Mulder a Wiliam extrañado.

"No lo sé" dijo William dudando.

"¿Lo habías hecho antes?" preguntó Mulder.

"Mmm creo que no pero…" contestó William tratando de recordar. "Cuando tenía 8 años una vez jugábamos en el bosque y yo encontré un pájaro en el suelo. Lo tomé en mis manos y se lo mostré a Mónica, no se movía y me puse triste, pero luego se movió y salió volando. Pensé que solo estaba dormido y había despertado, pero sentí el miedo en Mónica y me dijo que no le contara a nadie, menos a mi abuelo…". Mulder lo miraba como entendiendo, en ese momento llegó Mónica.

"Hola ¿cómo sigue?" preguntó a los dos. "Ya pasó el peligro, ahora la pasaran a la habitación para recuperación" dijo Mulder.

"Qué bien, sabía que lo lograría" dijo Mónica. "Tuvimos un poco de ayuda" dijo Mulder mirando a William.

"Vamos te llevaré a casa no es seguro que te vean por acá" le dijo Mónica a Wiliam. "Vienes? Debes estar cansando" le preguntó luego a Mulder.

"Me quedo, igual ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un sofá" dijo Mulder y sonrió.

Escena 2:

Ya habían pasado a Scully a una habitación, pero estaba profundamente dormida, ya sin respirador. Mulder estaba recostado en el sofá de acompañante. Trató de dormir, pero los hospitales ejercían en él un efecto extraño, pues siempre se volvía reflexivo estando allí.

Precisamente en un hospital como ese, fue que dos décadas antes había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella, y que de ahí en adelante, no importaba lo que pasara, ella ya hacía parte de su vida y de su búsqueda.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, y como esa bala había detenido un momento que iba a cambiar su relación, y pensó por un momento que tal vez las cosas tenían que ser así, y que él no las podría cambiar.

Sería muy egoísta de su parte apartarla ahora de su camino y ponerla de nuevo en riesgo. También sería un peligro para él exponerse de nuevo a tanto sufrimiento y miedo de perderla de nuevo.

El miedo era el peor de los sentimientos, antes de que ella entrara en su vida, no lo sentía. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con él, pero luego, el miedo comenzó a convertirse en su real compañero. Temía por ella, temía por su vida, temía por lo que lo hicieron, temía verla sufrir, temía por perderla.

Pero a pesar del miedo, ella siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo en los más peligrosos momentos. Su compañía le daba más que valor, le daba sentido a su búsqueda.

Luego, en el exilio del FBI, ya sin búsqueda el miedo se transformó, ya no temía por sus vidas, sino por perderla y perderse a sí mismo. Sin la conspiración, sin los casos, sin los criminales, él había perdido su motivación y ella cada día había comenzado a trabajar más y más… cada ausencia lo hacía sentirse más y más solo.

Le había dicho que si tenía dudas, no operara a ese niño, y que juntos podían irse lejos de la oscuridad. Le había mentido, la oscuridad estaba en él y nunca lo iba a dejar. Pero ella si operó a ese niño, y esa noche no llegó a casa pues se quedó en el hospital para observar su recuperación.

Esa noche el miedo se hizo más fuerte que el amor y comenzó la caída en el abismo de la depresión. Haber asesorado ese caso lo hizo sentir que su destino seguía siendo buscar la verdad, pero ella quería otro camino, estaba dispuesto a cambiar su destino por el de ella, pero se sentía tan vacío.

Fue a buscarla al hospital y cuando entró la vio hablando con un colega, y vio como él la tomó del brazo cariñosamente y se despidió. El sintió celos, como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez no solo eran por la posibilidad de que alguien más se interesara en ella, igual era una mujer libre, sino porque existían montones de hombres dispuestas a vivir la vida que ella ahora quería. Se dio media vuelta y salió sin saludarla y se dirigió directo al bar para ahogar un poco las penas.

Luego de esa noche, comenzaron las discusiones, la relación se tornó inmanejable hasta que un día ella simplemente se fue.

El miedo había ganado la batalla, ella no estaba y él tenía que hacer algo antes de caer totalmente en el abismo. Vivió intensamente cada etapa del duelo, primero se negó a crear que la mujer que lo había acompañado en tantas aventuras se estaba yendo por problemas tan pequeños, pero la casa vacía hablaba más fuerte que cualquier duda.

Luego empezó a odiarla, se sintió traicionado y quería traicionarla también, ahí bue cuando intentó a encontrar a William para guardarle ese secreto. Dejó de contestar sus llamadas y se arrogante con ella. Logró alejarla más.

En esa etapa, empezó a construir un muro que lo separaría del dolor de una vez por todas. Dejar el alcohol fue fácil, con el tiempo fue saliendo de su sistema. Pero ella no salía, su olor todavía permanecía en su memoria, así que optó simplemente por reprimirla. Cuando llamaba no le respondía. Cuando lo visitaba, era lo más distante posible y rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto. Más que todo por protección emocional, sabía que si había menor distancia su olor podría llevarlo a tener una recaída. Scully era un trago muy amargo para él, así que era mejor no tomarlo.

Pasaron los años y el muro se hizo fuerte. Pero cuando re abrieron los x files, tuvo que emplear nuevas estrategias para evitar que se derrumbara. Seguir distante parecía funcionar, sin embargo, ella volvió tan hermosa y coqueta. Qué difícil fueron esos días.

Luego descubrió que lo mejor era no involucrarse y no tomarse nada como personal. Dejarla hablar y desahogarse, como si contara una historia que a él no le pertenecía funcionaba bien. Se imaginaba las cosas como una película de la que él no era el protagonista. Gracias a esto el muro seguía ahí, más débil pero seguía ahí.

Luego empezó a sentir que podrían ser amigos de nuevo, se abrió un poco, pero aún sin dejarla entrar demasiado. Sin embargo, esto no lo hacía inmune al sufrimiento. Pensar en que el CSM le hiciera daño, verla ser abducida de nuevo… el sufrimiento seguía ahí.

William lo hizo dudar, lo hizo pensar que habría otro camino, que su relación podría ser posible, pero ahora verla de nuevo en una cama de hospital le hacía pensar que el camino de ella no estaba junto al suyo, siempre que estaban juntos, ella terminaba así, pagando las peores consecuencias.

Habían pasado horas mientras reflexionaba y se acordaba de tantas cosas, así que Scully se despertó y lo vio allí recostado.

"¿Hola estás dormido?" preguntó Scully.

"No, solo descansaba. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Mucho mejor… Mulder ¿Será que nunca podremos estar a salvo? ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Scully totalmente decepcionada.

"La vida tiene formas muy paradójicas de cambiar las cosas e invertir los papeles. Ellos te pusieron en mi camino con la esperanza de que tu ciencia fuera la que me acallara, y ahora es tu ciencia la que está poniendo freno a sus planes. Te has convertido en su más grande obstáculo. Es esa misma ciencia que me ha mantenido íntegro todos estos años, la que te ha hecho fuerte, ahora es la luz que desvanece la oscuridad en la que nos quieren tener. Creo que tienes razón, creo que tienes que irte, encontrar la forma de seguir brillando por todos nosotros". Le respondió Mulder con la voz realmente profunda. Ella lo miró y solo dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

Escena 3:

Scully miraba por la ventana de su apartamento los guardias que la cuidaban, sabía que eran los hombres que Skinner había asignado para protegerla, pero no lograba quitarse esa horrible sensación de sentirse otra vez prisionera. Las semanas en cautiverio habían dejado en ella una herida muy profunda, que no se quitaría fácilmente. Así se retiró de la ventana emitiendo un largo suspiro.

Estaba cerrando sus maletas y alistando todo para su viaje, acababa de cenar con William para despedirse de él y lo había dejado con Mónica, sabía que estaría en buenas manos, pero sentía un agudo dolor de pensar en dejarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Sintió de nuevo la agonía de hace 15 años cuando lo entregó… pero con el consuelo de poder hablar con él y se había propuesto que lo haría a diario durante su ausencia.

Terminó de empacar y pensó en Mulder, no lo había visto en todo el día, su último día. Podía sentir que él la estaba evitando. Le había enviado varios mensajes que aparecían como vistos. No era la primera vez que él hacía esto, de hecho desde la separación era lo más común. Unos días se acercaba, pero la mayoría se alejaba. Nuevamente suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, totalmente consternada.

Escena 4:

William se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo una película y comiendo semillas de girasol, algunos gustos se aprenden, pero otros simplemente se heredan. Mulder se sentó a su lado y le empezó a robar las semillas.

"¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?" le preguntó.

"Bien… es triste, pero sé que estaremos bien" contestó con esa extraña madurez para alguien de su edad.

"¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Mulder como disimulando el interés.

"Muy triste claro, pero es lo que tiene que hacer" dijo y luego le lanzó a Mulder una mirada de desaprobación. "no cree que al menos deberías responderle los mensajes y despedirte, no creo que ella se merezca lo que estás haciendo. No es justo". Mulder lo miró asintiendo, se puso de pie y volvió a salir de la casa.

Escena 5:

Scully decidió hacer el último intento y le marcó a Mulder desde el celular. "Hola soy yo", le dijo cuando él respondió. "¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó.

"Tenía algunos asuntos", le mintió Mulder.

"Yo solo quería despedirme, viajo en unas horas… y bueno no te he visto desde que salí del hospital" dijo ella con la voz ahogada. "Estoy acá" respondió él.

Ella se asomó a la ventana y lo vio afuera junto a los guardias de seguridad saludando con la mano. Le devolvió el saludo y luego le abrió la puerta.

Cuando el entró ella no pudo evitar recibirlo con un abrazo, pero él no se lo devolvió, así que ella se alejó y dijo "Siéntate te traeré algo de tomar", le dijo mientras fue a la cocina.

Él se sentó y cerró los ojos, tenía que concentrase mucho en seguir poniendo ladrillo en su muro. Ella volvió con una cerveza y se la entregó y se sentó a su lado.

"No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, tengo algunos asuntos y tú debes descansar" se apresuró a aclarar Mulder.

"Tendré más de 12 horas para descansar en el avión. Realmente ahora prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo" dijo Scully haciendo la mirada. Mulder le esquivó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de cerveza y miró para el suelo.

Scully captó la señal de inmediato y después de un incómodo silenció decidió hablar. "Mulder yo sé que te perdí hace años cuando decidí irme. Ahora no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, no sé si vuelva, no sé si ellos logren deshacerse de mí. Solo sé que trataré de entregar una respuesta médica a la humanidad sobre lo que nos espera…"

Ella comenzó a desahogarse, así que el optó por tomar su postura te escucho pero no me involucro. Ella lo miraba fijamente, pero él miraba al frente y de vez en cuando volvía para mirarla solo en señal de acá sigo…

"No espero que me perdones, pero te voy a decir lo que siento, y lo hago por mí, porque no quiero irme sin que conozcas mi punto de vista, antes yo me callaba las cosas, pero ya no soy así. Cuando te dejé fue lo más duro de mi vida, pero lo hice por ti, porque estabas perdido, porque entendí que mi compañía no te hacía bien, no te sacaba del fondo. Lo intenté, pero no lo logré. Mi amor no era suficiente. Intenté cambiarte y eso te hizo daño. No quería hacerte daño, te quería de vuelta, así tuviera que irme. Pensé que si yo ya no estaba, podrías volver a ser tú…" continuó Scully con la voz entre cortada, pero suprimiendo las lágrimas, no iba a dejar que él la viera llorar.

"Realmente nunca me fui.. no hubo día en que no pensara en ti. Cuando te llamaba y no me respondías me preocupaba por ti, pero siempre encontraba la forma de saber que estabas bien, y me conformaba con eso. Ahora estoy feliz porque sé que estás de vuelta. Has vuelto a ser el hombre del que me enamoré y puedo estar tranquila con eso, aunque no estés conmigo".

Mulder cerró los ojos y pudo imaginar cómo se iba derrumbando su gran obra de arquitectura. Solo suspiró y siguió escuchando.

"Te he visto como padre, y lo que he visto ha sido maravilloso. Me voy tranquila de que William está con el mejor padre de todos. Estos días me has hecho sentir que valió la pena todo, valió la pena cada sufrimiento, valió la pena mi empeño de darte un hijo. No me arrepiento de nada, porque solo quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado" dijo Scully y se puso de pie mientras continuaba su monologo.

"Mulder quiero darte gracias por todo lo que me has regalado, me has dado valor, me has hecho dudar y recobrar la fe, me diste el hijo que tanto deseaba, me hiciste fuerte… Y aunque desconozco ahora tus motivos, ese último beso que me diste me mantuvo viva, cuando estuve al borde, me dio fuerzas". Concluyó Scully, se acercó a él se inclinó un poco, tomó su cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mulder cerró los ojos y sintió su olor. Eso y sus palabras fueron el último golpe que necesitaba el muro para derrumbarse del todo, así que levantó la mirada, la sujetó de las muñecas y la empujó hacia él, cuando ella callo sentada sobre el la besó con pasión.

No había vuelta atrás, Mulder estaba a punto de caer estruendosamente en su adicción, ya no había muro que lo protegiera iba en caída libre de nuevo, y pronto tendría que volver afrontar el dolor de su partida.

Y así, con más intensidad que la primera vez, aprovecharon las últimas horas juntos para decirse muchas cosas, pero sin usar palabras, reemplazando los monólogos por caricias y besos. De sus labios solo se escaparon unas cuantas palabras de esas dulces que se dicen cuando se ama y se alcanza el éxtasis. Pocas palabras, las suficientes para decir adiós, pero demasiado pocas para que Mulder pudiera hacer la pregunta que se quedó por hacer.

FIN


End file.
